


Another Ending

by Cat_Moon



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Missing Scene, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: Veronica contemplates the future





	Another Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Intro #2 Sunset Scrutiny, at [](https://fanfic-instability.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fanfic-instability.dreamwidth.org/)**fanfic_instability**  
Spoilers for season 4. Story is a missing scene scene for "Years, Continents, Bloodshed."

They stared out over the mountains and watched the setting sun sink lower in the sky as it marked the close of another day. She saw her companion's scrutiny out of the corner of her eye. She coughed once, uncomfortably, then sighed and went back to her study of the scenery. The silence went on for too long.

“What's bugging you?” the man eventually asked in a quiet voice.

The question was expected . . .

Veronica turned from her study of the scenery to look at her father. Keith had been given the all-clear from his doctor, he was now fully healed from his surgery and in better shape than he'd been in years. They'd driven up to the mountains for the day in celebration. The day was nearly over now, and they both knew the conversation they needed to have couldn't be put off any longer.  
  
“That question might open up a whole can o' worms, pops,” Veronica told him.  
  
Keith moved closer to his daughter, bumping her shoulder with his in support. “I know. Just thought I'd try the feely thing.”  
  
“The feely thing?”  
  
Keith shrugged. “Or whatever they're calling it these days. Pony and I are gonna miss you.” He paused a beat. “Are you sure you want to do this?” He was always encouraging of Veronica's attempts to start over, in fact, he often pushed her to make a better life for herself outside of the often sordid private eye world. Still, he knew how hard it was this time.  
  
“Nope. But I have to get away from here for a while.” _Maybe more than a while_ was left unsaid.  
  
She'd tried it before, leaving Neptune, yet somehow always ended up returning. This time she had more than enough motivation to leave this place in the dust for good. Maybe she'd even make it this time. The problem was, you could try to run away from your past, but it always followed you. And she knew the ghost of Logan would remain with her to the ends of the Earth. Now she had to live with two ghosts. Logan and Lilly. Finally together again, gone where Veronica couldn't yet follow.  
  
Veronica blinked back tears, not wanting her dad to see her weakness. She had to be strong. She was always the tough one. It was all she had to hang onto.  
  
“I know.” He didn't give her platitudes or empty promises. He was a realist. “I'll always be here if you need me.”  
  
“Careful old man, you're bordering on sentimental.” Old habits died hard, and the more emotional things got, the more Veronica deflected.  
  
“Veronica...”  
  
“It's fine,” she hastily interrupted, sensing the conversation turning to places she didn't want to go. “You know me, I'm always okay.”  
  
Keith slipped his arm around her. “No, you're not. But you will be. Eventually.”  
  
Veronica wished she had some optimism left to believe his words, but she didn't. Not this time. This was too much tragedy even for the unstoppable Veronica Mars. This had left an aching hole in her that she was terrified would never go away. Lilly's death had scarred her for life. Logan's...  
  
“Eventually,” she responded, giving voice to the lie.  


**The end.**

10/25/19


End file.
